


enemies to lovers - a villanelle

by davonysus



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bakery and Coffee Shop, Bars and Pubs, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, M/M, Ministry of Magic Employee Draco Malfoy, Ministry of Magic Employee Harry Potter, Poetry, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Villanelle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:14:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27600548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/davonysus/pseuds/davonysus
Summary: in which old animosities become bakery lunches and pub dinners
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 5
Kudos: 12
Collections: Harry/Draco Owlpost 2020





	enemies to lovers - a villanelle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [huldrejenta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/huldrejenta/gifts).



old animosities spark something new

shared morning routes in office corridors

closing the distance between me and you

bakery lunch glances shared in the queue

no you have the last pastry I implore

old animosities spark something new

pub dinners at first with friends now just you

anticipation what else is in store

closing the distance between me and you

oblivious once I look back anew

past taunts and rivalry left at the door

old animosities spark something new

a brush of hands green eyes meet grey my cue

take turns pining as my heart hits the floor

closing the distance between me and you

something so tender beginning to brew

my heart calling out it’s screaming for more

old animosities spark something new

closing the distance between me and you


End file.
